warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Spores
spores. Spread spores to nearby enemies by destroying them or killing their host. The longer the Spore spreads, its damage will increase. Recast Energy Discount: 50% | cost = 0 / 1 / 2 / 3 | damage = 6 / 8 / 8 / 10 (initial damage) 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 2 (damage growth per enemy) 50% ( status chance) 20% (reset decay) | duration = 10% (damage decay rate) | range = 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 m (cast range) 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 m (spread radius) | misc = ∞ (duration) 7 (damage growth enemy cap) 0.5 s (damage decay interval) 2 / 2 / 3 / 3 (initial spores) 1 (transmitted spore) 3 (max spores per enemy via spread) 12 (max spores per enemy via recast) 4.0x (miasma damage multiplier) | cardonly = } |info = *Saryn infects an enemy target within 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 meters with 2 / 2 / 3 / 3 virulent spores for an unlimited duration. Each individual spore inflicts damage per second with a 50% status chance, lasting until the spores themselves or the infected enemy is destroyed. **Cast range is affected by Ability Range. **Status chance is affected by Ability Strength. **Spores duration and number of initial spores are not affected by mods. *Saryn's disease spreads its infection rapidly, grows evermore lethal, and decays in the absence of hosts over the course of the epidemic: |-|Spread= *Shooting or hitting a spore directly bursts its membrane to release infectious pus, which regrows the spore on its host and transmits 1''' spore to all nearby enemies within '''10 / 12 / 14 / 16 meters; infected enemies can carry up to 3''' spores via transmission from another enemy. **Spread radius is affected by Ability Range. **Transmitted spore and max spores per enemy via spread are '''not affected by mods. **Spores can spread by directly bursting them with weapons, abilities, and Bullet Jump. Enemy attacks can also burst spores on contact. **Spread bypasses obstacles in the environment and damage does not diminish with distance. *All spores on an infected enemy will burst and spread if any of the following conditions are met: **Spores' initial target is killed by any source. **Players landing the killing blow on any infected enemies. **Infected enemies are killed by 's explosion damage. **Saryn's weapons hitting anywhere on the infected enemies' body while is active. **Infected enemies are killed by any source while sickened by . *Spores do not spread if enemies infected via transmission are killed by Spores' damage per second alone. |-|Growth= *When the outbreak first begins, damage per second starts at 6 / 8 / 8 / 10 damage; for every second Spores remain active, damage per second increases by 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 2 damage per infected enemy, up to a damage growth cap of 7''' infected enemies. Current damage per second is uniform across all active spores and will apply to newly infected enemies. **Initial damage and damage growth per second are affected by Ability Strength. **Damage growth enemy cap is '''not affected by mods. ***Amount of infected enemies is unlimited, only damage growth is capped. **Current damage per second is hard-capped at 70,000 damage. *While Spores is active, a stylized infection meter appears above Saryn's ability icons on the HUD, indicating the current damage per second and tracks the number of infected enemies in the mission affected by spores belonging to the player. |-|Decay= *When zero infected enemies remain, Spores' current damage per second is instantly reduced by 20% then decays at 10% of the new total every 0.5 seconds until it reaches the initial damage amount. Damage decay stops when at least one enemy is infected by Spores. **Reset decay is inversely affected by Ability Strength (e.g., more strength reduces amount consumed.) **Damage decay rate is inversely affected by Ability Duration (e.g., more duration reduces amount of damage decay per half second.) **Nullifying effects (such as entering Sanctuary Onslaught Data-Conduits) increases the decay rate to 30% per half second. **Damage decay interval is not affected by mods. *Current damage per second is visibly subtracted from the meter whilst a red flashing "decaying" warning message replaces the counter for number of infected enemies. *The infection meter disappears when it reaches the initial damage amount. *If Spores is still active, recasting Spores on any enemy consumes 20% of current damage per second from the infection meter and casts Spores for 50% reduced energy cost. Recasting on an infected enemy grows a new set of spores on the target, which carries up to 12 spores via recasting Spores on it. **Reset decay is inversely affected by Ability Strength (e.g., more strength reduces amount consumed.) **Recast energy discount and max spores per enemy via recast are not affected by mods. *All spores destroyed via melee weapon contribute to the melee combo counter. *'Ability Synergy:' ** can make spores burst with every attack, even without direct hits. ** deals 400% damage to enemies affected by Spores. *Spores is a one-handed action. As such, it can be used while performing various maneuvers and actions without interruption. *If the initial target dies before the spores appear, energy used for Spores will be refunded. |augment = |tips = *Cast on an enemy in the middle of a crowd and promptly kill it or use one of the many methods to spread the spores. *Each spore inflicts damage per second and status effect on proc, which is tripled on an enemy carrying three spores from a max rank Spores cast or accumulated from transmission from other infected enemies. *Infect at least 7 enemies to maximize damage growth, allowing Spores to reach higher damage per second counts over time. *Mod for Ability Strength to increase initial damage, damage growth per enemy, status chance, while reducing the reset decay on recast or on zero infected present. **Status chance can reach 100% with 200% Ability Strength. *Recast Spores several times to inflict an enemy with up to 12 spores to strip its Armor quickly, deal more damage per second instances, and provide more spores to spread. **However, note that each recast will consume a percentage of damage per second stored in your infection meter. *Using melee to hit enemies makes it easier to burst spores, compared to firearms, especially with Range mods, e.g. ( ). *Use to spread spores on an infected enemy on every hit using your gun or melee. *Cast to inflict quadruple damage to all enemies infected by Spores within range. *Can be used to destroy Corpus cameras and (active) turrets. A spore will appear but a camera dies on the first tick. *When combined with AoE weapons (such as and , which both deal DoT, increased by Saryn's passive), the spores will pop very easily, quickly spreading procs. *The ability synergizes well with Nova's , both spreading and weakening enemies until one dies and causes a series of chain explosions and effectively quartering enemy survivability. * is excellent for bosses with shields to prevent them from recovering. **This is quite effective against Ambulas since it targets the torso and, like all MOAs, he takes three times damage on that body part. *Sentinels can also pop Spores. **Equipping a sentinel with the weapon increases this chance. *Spores that are popped on a target's weak point, like the head, will do extra damage based on the respective damage multiplier. **For example, if you pop a Spore on an enemy's head, it will deal 50 damage (25 x 2 damage multiplier). **Spores' DoT ticks are unaffected by weak spots. **AoE damage from popping spores is unaffected by weak spots. Nearby enemies will still only take 25 damage from popped spores on weak spots. | max = }} Gallery VenomMod.png|Original Card See Also * de:Gift es:Esporas ru:Яд Category:Saryn Category:Update 7 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Viral Damage Category:One-Handed Abilities